


I Had No Idea That You, and You, and You, Were Just What I Was Looking For

by ResidentialHero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Angst, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Pre roadtrip, Title is long but I had to think of it last minute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: Plenty of people didn't understand exactly how the gods would let on who was a soul pair. What people did know was that your view of the world changed with your soulmate. Noctis was sure that just meant that you felt lovey-dovey gross stuff and so life didn't suck so much, kind of like wearing rose-tinted glasses. He was also one hundred percent certain that it had to be like in the movies, love at first sight and all that gross stuff. Noct remembers asking his father if it was that way with his mother. Regis would just smile and say that love didn't always work the way it did in movies; sometimes, you don't even realize it's happening. What kind of crap was that?————Soulmate AU where you can’t see the color that matches your soulmate’s eye color until you have a meaningful moment together
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for FFXV and I am so excited to share this with you guys. It will be around 6 or 7 chapters by the end. Also, because this jumps around a little and I worked hard to figure out my time line, I start important sections with the characters’ ages.
> 
> Also also, I seroiusly thought that FFXV did the anime thing where Noctis had purpleish eyes and Prompto had blue. I got that mix up and I am angry about it. But thematically in my story it fits for Noct to have purple and Prom to have blue. Hope you guys don’t mind that mix up too much.

-Noctis: 11 Ignis 13-

Plenty of people didn't understand exactly how the gods would let on who was a soul pair. What people did know was that your view of the world changed with your soulmate. Noctis was sure that just meant that you felt lovey-dovey gross stuff and so life didn't suck so much, kind of like wearing rose-tinted glasses. He was also one hundred percent certain that it had to be like in the movies, love at first sight and all that gross stuff. Noct remembers asking his father if it was that way with his mother. Regis would just smile and say that love didn't always work the way it did in movies; sometimes, you don't even realize it's happening. What kind of crap was that? Whatever, he had bigger things to worry about, like if Ignis would tell on him if he tried to sneak out the window in the garden. He was sure there would be a question of whether or not he was feeling up to so much movement and Noct knew he would just shrug and keep on no matter how his back was feeling. 

Ignis has been around for as long as Noct can remember. He wasn't much older than Noctis but he had an air of grace that Noct couldn't even wish to have, even as crown prince. While Ignis may make sure that Noctis does what adults have asked of him, Ignis is still his best friend. Well, Ignis and Luna, but he doesn't see Luna that often anymore. Ignis is nice and he always listens. He even helps Noct with homework while doing his own. Ignis was the best.

Although, it didn't take long for Noctis to realize that Ignis was around because that was going to be his job as Noctis' royal advisor when they got older. He overheard his father say as much to Clarus one day. Most days, Noct tries to ignore that information and pretend that he just has a friend. He had plenty of people pretending to be his friends at school. He didn't need another person pretending to be his friend 

It only takes a few more years for the dynamic between the Noctis and Ignis to shift to one of resentment, knowing that Ignis was around just because he had to be. Ignis didn't actually care. Noctis knew that. Why would Ignis care about what happened to him? He was being paid to take care of any mess that Noctis created. Noct was tired of Ignis' nagging. He knows that he is supposed to do homework and listen to some royal meetings, but they were boring and he just wanted to go outside and not think about his responsibilities. Noct wanted to sleep in on the weekends like other kids, not have someone not much older than him come in his room and wake him after he had already turned off his alarm. Ignis was only trying to do his job, but that was the issue. Noctis wanted to go back to when he had a friend. This was a job for Ignis. They weren't friends. 

One night, Noct found himself sitting in a nearby park after having snuck out like he had plenty of times before. It was dark out and a chill was beginning to set into the air around him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and just breathed. He wondered if his father felt like this when he was eleven. Did his father get overwhelmed by all of the pressure that everyone sent his way? Did he handle it as well as he does now? Noctis wondered if he would ever grow up to be as good of a king as his father is. That idea alone was scary. If he were to be king that would mean that his father- Noct let out a frustrated cry. Why did he feel so weak against the pressure that had weighed down on every prince before him? One-hundred-thirteen to be exact.

He went silent when he heard footsteps approaching. He was mentally preparing himself to run, given that somedays he can't just drop into a sprint like he wished he could. He looked to the person that was approaching and let out a relieved sigh. 

"You had me worried, Highness", Ignis said as he sat down next to Noct. He handed over a jacket. "I assumed you would be cold without this. I would appreciate it if you would at least tell me when you decide to go on these little excursions." That was something that had never changed about Ignis; he never said that Noctis was running away from his problems or his life. He just came to bring Noctis a jacket and keep tabs on him if something were to happen.

Noct hesitated before taking the jacket, making a little hum instead of saying thank you. "Didn't want to be found." 

Ignis couldn't help the little chuckle that came from his throat, "Well, then it might be wise of you to not run off to the same place you usually go with me." 

There was a pause before Noctis felt the corners of his lips twitch upward. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be, like, some perfect role model or something and not tell me how to sneak out?"

Ignis smiled, and even at ten years old, Noctis knew that Ignis should do that more. "Well, technically, I am to be the Hand of the King. I am to be by your side and be your aide." He gave a pause, "Do people expect that I should be a role model because I am older? Sure. Is it part of my job and what I plan to do? Not exactly." And if there was a smirk pulling at Ignis' lips, well, Noctis wasn't going to say anything about it, but he would remember what it looked like for the rest of time. 

Noctis wasn't sure what to say. Recently, Noctis figured that Ignis nagged him because that's just what he wanted to do because he was annoying and uptight, not that he was trying to be a friend and help. He sat quietly for a while longer, thinking about the fact that Ignis wasn't much older, which meant that he didn't get to be a kid either. Noct believed that the pressure didn't bother Ignis, but surely it had to some days and he was willing to bet that this was one of them.

He stood up and finally put the coat on that Ignis brought out. "We should probably go back before I get you in trouble." He held a hand out for Ignis to help him to his feet. They walked in silence, climbing through the open window and making their way down the halls of the Citadel. They part ways and Noctis returns to his room thinking about what he has learned about his friend. 

——————

"Prince Noctis," called out a stern voice. 

"What?" Noct replied, he was tired and didn't want to talk to an adult. Honestly, he didn't want to talk to anyone. Noctis and Ignis were making their way to the gym so Noctis could watch Ignis practice with his Shield, Gladio. They stop and turn around to see a man that Noct recognizes as a councilman standing in the hall with a folder in hand. Oh no, he was going to be in trouble for that. He's not supposed to forget his manners, and he just had a lecture on respecting elders the other day.

The man's pressed his lips into a thin line as he inhaled slowly through his nose. "That is 'yes sir," The man corrected. "You need to start acting like the heir to the thrown. Perhaps you need more tutoring."

Noctis stopped listening to the man halfway through his impromptu lecture about honor, respect, and some other stuff that Noct really didn't care about. His mind was racing, thinking about all of the nasty things he could say or just how much effort it would take to run away. Right now would be a perfect time to warp… But if he could manage to do it while training, why would he be able to do it here?

Noctis remembered where he was when he heard Ignis clear his throat. "With all due respect, sir, Prince Noctis has been excelling at all of the work he has been given by his royal tutors, not to mention the fact that he must deal with the added stress that comes along public school. His highness's tutors and I would both agree that he respects his position as heir far better than an eleven-year-old would be expected to. Prince Noctis had a rather late night with a class project and he was woken early for meetings. Please excuse his arguably minor slip of the tongue. Now is there something that you needed with the prince?"

Noctis managed to keep a straight and sleepy face as Ignis spoke, but in his head he was freaking out. He didn't have a project lat night. There was only one meeting this morning. Ignis lied so easily. Since when could he do that? Did Ignis learn how to lie for his sake?

The man snapped his mouth shut and held his folder close to his chest. Noct wanted to laugh but he was certain that Ignis would get in trouble for this later. The advisor gave a curt goodbye and left. 

The two boys watched the man leave them turned to each other. Noctis opened his mouth to say something along the lines of a thank you or you didn't have to do that, but no words came out. His train of thought had been thrown off the rails by the brilliant color of Ignis' eyes. Had they always been that color? Ignis had, for a brief moment, a look of complete shock on his face. It was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by something that Noctis couldn't describe. Was it something like fondness?

Coming to a complete loss of words like this made Noctis fidget. He turned his head to look out the large windows that lined the hall and his mouth fell open. The leaves on the trees, the grass on the ground, and even bushes scattered about were now vibrant shades of the color that was so much like Ignis' eyes. Had they always been that color? Noctis thought he was going to cry. 

Then he realized that there was still so much that were the same shades of gray the foliage had once been. Why was that? 

Noct heard Ignis sigh quietly. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late, or Gladio will make both of us do laps.." With that, Ignis was walking away. Noctis wanted to call out and ask what just happened. He never did. He just followed after his friend. 

They didn't say anything about that moment for a long time. All Noctis knew was that they were more trusting of each other. He thought about the fact that everyone says that they see the world differently. He did see the world differently, but now that he knew that the grays weren't true colors he thought that something must be wrong. Why was there still so much gray? 

——————

Noctis never properly thanked Ignis for helping him get out of trouble. Still, he tried to show his gratefulness by complaining about being told to do his homework or being reminded of a meeting to attend. He was still a little confused. Was he really connected to Ignis? Like, was Ignis actually his soulmate? All Noct had wanted was a friend, but a soulmate? Wow. He and Ignis were always going to be together because he was the prince and Ignis was the Hand of the Prince. Does that mean that Ignis really was his friend? 

During dinner one night, Noctis was pushing around the veggies on his plate. Lost in thought about the fact that broccoli only looked a little more appetizing because it was no longer gross and gray, but that didn't mean that he would eat it.

"Noctis?" His father said from the other end of the table. "It's not going to bite you. Broccoli is actually very good for you."

Noctis scrunched his nose, "But it's gross. And it's green like a lot of vegetables." 

His father laughed wholeheartedly, "It's not gross and green things are good for you."

Noctis looked up at his father, more attentive now. "I guess they can be," Noctis said, but he wasn't thinking about the broccoli. He then looked out the window to see the lively summer afternoon. Yeah, green things could be good for him, he thought as he remembered Ignis finding him outside at night with a coat.

"You seem distracted, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Everything is fine. I think?"

His father furrowed his brows. "You think? Noct, talk to me. What is it?"

"I think I get it now. The soulmate thing." He looked back to his plate and thought about what he should say. "About the world looking different. But what if it's only some things? What if there is still a lot that hasn't changed." 

"Some?" His father asked. 

Noctis only nodded, feeling tears try to well up in his eyes. 

"Well, like I had told you when you were very little, it's not always like the movies. Everyone's soul connections are unique to the person and may present themselves differently."

"I guess," Noct said quietly. "I'm full. May I go to my room?"

His father sighed softly and nodded. "Of course, Noctis. Have a good night."

——————

The meeting droned on and most of the discussions were still topics that were above his understanding. As part of his training and tutoring, Ignis was still expected to attend the meetings, pay attention, and practice taking minutes to share with Noctis. No one expected Ignis to understand the topics just yet, but he was expected to attend and understand the flow of a proper meeting and feel comfortable with the other attendees. Typically, Ignis can follow the conversations and take decent minutes without too much effort. Today was, apparently, not a typical day.

His thoughts kept slipping away to Noctis. The surprise on Noct's face when he stood up for his friend. The way the surprise slipped to full shook. Eyes locked together, brilliant green meeting regal violet. Ignis knew he would stand by Noctis' side until the end of time. Understanding began as they were children and found great friendship from the other, but as Noctis closed himself off from the world, Ignis knew that he had to stay by Noct's side because that was the duty he was to fulfill until he noticed that even with the whole world shut out, Noct would still allow Ignis in, though it was with more hesitance than before. It wasn't always ideal and Noctis wasn't always happy with Ignis' presence but Noct never seemed to cast Ignis out completely. Well, now Ignis knew there was a reason to stay by Noctis. They were quite literally made for each other. Destined by the stars. 

This was also the first time that Ignis noticed all of the purple hues in King Regis' clothing. It looked like his usual attire but was it usually that color? Was this a detail that he had been missing before? Ignis couldn't help but stare. There was a moment that Regis noticed the way that Ignis was watching him and Ignis instantly felt embarrassed and kept his focus on his minutes that were less than legible. 

When the meeting came to a close, Ignis began to pack away his things. The attendees chatted amongst the peers they were closer to as they did the same and filtered out of the room, some waiting to have a word with the king. Ignis was about to leave when he heard Regis speak up.

"Ignis, please stick around. I would like to talk with you." Regis looked at Ignis with a soft expression on his features, less of a king and more of someone who felt like a father figure to Ignis. 

Ignis would be lying if he said that the wasn't nervous. What would have King Regis asking for him to stay behind, wasn't the man incredibly busy as always? Despite the nerves. Ignis sat down in his seat and waited. He wasn't exactly patient, but no-one would know any different. 

The king wrapped up his conversation with the ambassador who had been occupying his time. Once it was just the two of them, the king walked around the large table and sat down next to Ignis. "How have you been, Ignis? You seemed very distracted today. Is something going on?"

Ignis couldn't help the embarrassed flush that came to his face when Regis asked how he was doing; it was like having a boss notice that you weren't doing your job properly. Even more so because Ignis had always looked up to King Regis. "I do apologize, Your Majesty. It would seem that I was distracted. I will make sure that I am more present from here on out," Ignis replied with the grace that his etiquette tutor has instilled in him.

The king was quiet for a beat, eyebrow knitting together, then let out a sigh. "Ignis, I am speaking to you as someone who cares about your wellbeing. Not as a king, but as the father of your friend. I understand that you may not want to talk to me about your personal life. I do wish that you understand that if you ever need, you can always come to me."

It was Ignis' turn to think about exactly what he was going to say. It meant a lot that King Regis was so concerned with Ignis' well being and that he would take the time to remind Ignis that he was not only employed by the royal family, but also a family friend. Does he open up about the revelation he's had recently? Surely that would be a betrayal of Noctis' trust. That was for Noctis and his father to discuss. "I'm sure you have noticed that over the past year or so, Noctis has been exceptionally withdrawn." Regis gave a hum of acknowledgment. "He has begun to do the same to me. The other day, he opened up to me… a little. I think he might let me in again. I hope. I don't know if he realizes that he is my best friend," Ignis said, his voice was quiet and for a moment, he was acting like the thirteen-year-old that he is and it felt nice.

Regis gave Ignis a fond smile. "I can assure you that Noctis knows that. Please just be patient with him. As you know, he has been through a lot and there is a lot of pressure that has been placed on a child. He needs a good friend like you. Eventually, you will have the friend you once had. Stay a steady presence for Noctis and he will appreciate it."

Ignis smiled. The conversation made Ignis feel better about being connected with Noct even if Noct had been so closed off recently. "Thank you, sir. I will keep your words in mind."

The king patted Ignis' shoulder and stood to leave. "You are doing well, son. Keep up the good work." And with that the king was gone and Ignis was left speechless.

——————

-Noctis: 13 Ignis: 15-

A few springs later, Noctis and Ignis sat outside, enjoying the first of the warm weather since the harsh winter. They were in between meetings that Ignis found to be boring at best and Noctis thought was a perfect nap-time. Noctis was staring up at the trees and their wonderfully vibrant greens and he couldn't stop himself from speaking up. "I know it's been three years, but it is so hard to believe that spring is so colorful and bright. Almost hurts my eyes it's so bright," he said tiredly.

Ignis gave a little laugh and smile. A smile that made Noctis ever thankful for the gift of seeing Ignis' expression in full detail as he was intended to be seen. "I had never realized just how regal the Citadel really is until I saw the wonderful violets that lace their way through the walls, furniture, and even your father's clothing." 

"I didn't understand why everyone thought that stuff could be so pretty. I guess if you couldn't see all the colors, then it would be pretty cool to see it properly." Noctis kept his gaze on the garden in front of him, "But there is a lot that is still dull. Is that normal? I thought everything supposed to be bright and colorful."

Ignis was quiet. "I thought it was too... There are still so many bitter grays." This answer came as a surprise to Noctis. Ignis was always so certain of himself. That surety wasn't in Ignis' expression now. He still saw grays too? But- How was that possible? They were supposed to be a connected pair. Was Noctis not enough? He was sure that Ignis was enough for him. 

"Are we broken?" Noctis asked, voice quiet, scared of the answer.

"No! Of course not", Ignis answered firmly, turning to look at Noctis properly. "What on Eos would make you come to a conclusion as ridiculous as that?"

Noct gave a little shrug. "I dunno. I just thought- Well. You stood up for me and I realized that maybe we are-" his sentence cut short. "I thought that maybe that was it and everything would be complete. But it's not. Is it? That can't be right. You are all I could ever ask for, I can't be that selfish. And you? Well, I know this is a job for you."

"Your Highness, that-"

"Don't call me that. Not now. I'm no prince right now." Noctis sounded bitter.

Ignis nodded, now understanding that Noctis was opening up to as a friend, "Noct. Do not think you are broken or incomplete just because this doesn't make sense. Soul connections are something created by the gods and I am not sure we have any right to question their plans." Ignis rested a hand on Noctis' arm. "Please never think that this is only a job for me. It was only a job day one. After that considered you a good friend." He squeezed Noctis' arm. "And whatever this is, we will get through this together. Like always."

Noctis felt himself relax. He was lucky to have Ignis in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to post this, I really couldn't wait. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last.
> 
> I am horrible at writing combat, so please just pretend there is a wonderful combat scene here. Okay? Thanks!

-Ignis: 10 Gladio: 11-

"Ah, Ignis. I am glad we have run into you." Clarus says, catching Ignis as he was on his way to meet with his uncle. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, sir, I have another fifteen minutes until I need to be anywhere."

Clarus smiled and placed a hand on the shoulder of a boy standing next to him. "This is my son Gladiolus. I am sure you have seen him around, but I thought you two should have a proper introduction; you two will be working together with the prince after all."

So that is who will be the Shield of the Prince. Ignis was not surprised by this fact. The Amicitia family has served the Lucis family for most of history. He has seen Gladiolus around the Citadel on occasion, typically by his father's side. Ignis held his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gladiolus."

Gladio gave Ignis a big grin and shook Ignis' hand. "Nice to meet ya, too."

——————

-Ignis: 13 Gladio:14-

Ignis and Gladio did not interact directly for another few years. Sure they ran into each other in the Citadel and Gladio was around more often than not if Noctis was a part of any large event. Ignis found great amusement in the way that the dynamic between Gladio and Noctis shifted. It started utterly formal, the way one may expect a guard to communicate with their charge. After some time, though, Gladio became more comfortable around Noct and the formalities began slipping. They were replaced with easy teasing such as calling him 'princess' and outright telling him to 'quit being a brat.' The first time Ignis heard Gladio tell that to Noct, he was sure that there would be hell to pay, but he was delightfully surprised when Noct gave Gladio an incredulous look and moved on with what they needed to do.

It was obvious that Gladiolus understood what his relationship to the prince was but he also understood that Noctis didn't want that kind of treatment. Gladio and Noctis had an unspoken agreement that they were equals. King Regis and Clarus were not so fond of this agreement when Gladio would let "princess" slip in front of them. Ignis knew it was good for Noctis. Noctis needed someone to butt heads with that he would not feel the need to lower their head and be obedient when it came to any dispute.

There were plenty of disputes.

Ignis remembered Noctis being such a carefree child. He was curious and loved to explore. He would talk on for hours about anything he had learned recently and loved to run and play. Then came the day he was injured. After that tragic day, Noctis was reserved and more irritable than a child should have been. It was easy for Noct to find himself in a rather sour mood. Gladio's presence meant that Noctis needed to work on his fighting skills, which typically upset Noct for one reason or another. There were plenty of things Noctis would rather do than get his ass handed to him and fail to warp even a few feet.

For how calm Gladio was in his free time, he felt all of his emotions hard. If he was set off, he was truly angry. This meant that when Noct was stubborn, Gladio would put his foot down and push back just as hard, if not harder than Noctis. Interestingly enough, they could get over any ill feelings quickly and move on to their easy, teasing banter.

Ignis didn't have much time to interact with the Shield of the Prince until he started training to be in the Crownsguard. He knew that he should prepare before enlisting. Ignis was in the Citadel gym during most of the free time that he had trying to hone in on what his specialty would be. He had always been a lean muscled type, so he focused on his agility, hoping that would be enough to get him to a place that he would have the skill to protect Noctis alongside Gladio.

Ignis almost dropped the wooden Lance) when he heard the heavy doors close. He was supposed to be here alone, and he checked the schedule twice. He looked back to the doors and saw Gladio approaching and let out a sigh of relief and he brushed his damp hair back, trying to make himself more presentable in front of another person. "Good afternoon, Gladio."

Gladio gave a nod and set down his bag. "Hey, Specs."

The nickname earned Gladio a short huff of irritation. Noctis called him Specs and there wasn't much to be done to stop Noctis from calling someone by a nickname once he had picked it out. Gladio decided that he would pick it up as well. "I suppose I should be getting out of your way?" Ignis offered.

"Nah, it's better to have someone for spotting. Besides, your form isn't quite there. Do you want some pointers?"

Ignis almost said no out of pure indignation, but he was never one to allow himself to do something wrong. This is how he found himself regularly training side by side with Gladio. It made getting through Crownsguard training easier as well. All of their time spent practicing together meant that they had a pretty good understanding of how the other moved and they were able to run drills together in near harmony.

——————

-Ignis: 16 Gladio: 17-

“I swear to each of the gods, that kid is going to test my last damn nerve. When he does, I am going to put him in his place.”

“Gladiolus, I’m certain that won’t be necessary,” Ignis responded quickly. He was quite used to Gladio’s complaining.

“Oh, it totally is. He has been such a brat recently and I know he isn’t taking practice seriously,” Gladio retorted.

“Well, if you are so sure that you must ‘put him in his place,’ then I must inform you that you will have to go through me first,” Ignis explained teasingly.

Gladio stopped in his tracks, eyebrow knitted in confusion.

A smirk came to Ignis' face. "Fight me. An honest, true fight. If you win, then you can tell him exactly what you think."

Gladio quirked an eyebrow, surprised by this sudden confidence. "And if you win?"

"You close your mouth and listen to the advice I give you for once."

Gladio dropped his bag, "You're on."

Ignis summed his daggers from the armiger. Gladio did the same, resting his heavy blade on his shoulders, waiting for Ignis' first move.

Ignis was fast on his feet and focused on dodging the blows that Gladio sent his way. Gladio could be fast, but his blade weighed him down, so he focused on withstanding the attacks he couldn't avoid and dishing out harder hits.

Three years of practicing together meant that the two could easily guess the other's moves. While this fight may have been just a little duel with minimum consequences, Ignis and Gladio both found themselves taking it very seriously.

After plenty of landed attacks, successful dodges, and being knocked off their feet too many times to count, Ignis backed Gladio up against a wall. He had intended to land his dagger in the wall just next to Gladio's face. What Ignis didn't notice until he was right in front of Gladio with his other dagger to his friend's throat was that his dagger was stuck in the wall lower than he wanted. The dagger was caught in Gladio's shirt, effectively pinning him to the wall.

Ignis was thoroughly impressed with himself. "Checkmate."

Gladio swallowed hard, "See; this is why I think shirts are a bad idea. Get in the way,” he grunted out.

Ignis couldn't help but laugh. He banished the dagger in his hand to the armiger and reached to get the other from the wall. He was face to face with Gladio, and since when was Gladio this much taller than him? His hand was on the handle of the dagger, but his mind on the puffing breath that hit his cheek. Without a second thought, Ignis' hand left the handle and was on Gladio's jaw and their lips were together.

Gladio didn't even hesitate, his hands went straight to Ignis' hips and he kissed back like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

When they pulled away, Ignis realized what he had done. He shouldn't have done that. He and Noct were- but- "Oh," he breathed out quietly, now seeing the beautiful caramel of Gladio's eyes. Ignis was sure there were plenty of other objects in the gym that have now magically changed color to this wonderful brown, but the only thing that he cared to see was Gladio's gorgeous eyes.

It was Gladio's turn to bark out a laugh. "That's all you have to say? 'Oh?"

Ignis quickly came to reality and pulled the dagger out of the wall and Gladio's shirt, quickly dismissing it. "Well, there are plenty of other things I can," and probably should, "say. I was just taken a little aback." He should mention the fact that he technically already had a soulmate. He should say something, but he couldn't do anything but watch as Gladio crossed the mat to look out a window.

"Huh, who knew that the summer trees could look so lively when they are filled with their true colors." Gladio had finished what he was going to say, but something told Ignis that there was more to what Gladio needed to say. Whether or not he wanted to was only a question that Gladio could answer. "Are there supposed to be missing colors still?"

So it wasn't just Noctis and him?

Ignis approached the window as well and noticed the wonderful and warm colors of the trunks of the trees. The dirt beneath the grass, the wooden bench that Ignis had sat on time and time again were so much more beautiful now that it was no longer a cold gray. Though, the sky still had such a dark and cruel shade to it. Was there still someone that Ignis was to connect with? How could that be possible? He already had Noctis and now Gladio. "Well- I am no expert, but I would have to assume that most people would not have any gaps in the color spectrum they can see after bonding with the one to whom their soul belongs. But, as I have already found this kind of connection once before, and now with you. Yet I still see so many cold grays,” He paused. “I would have to guess it wouldn't be impossible for there to be those who have multiple soul mates for whatever reason the gods may decide.”

Gladio was now the one staring at Ignis. "What do you mean you have already had a connection? I thought you were single."

Ignis didn't want to look at Gladio just yet. He felt as though he had cheated fate somehow and he didn't want to admit to it just yet. "I am, technically. Prince Noctis and I- Well, we were just children. We never wanted to talk about it because something didn't feel right. What with the missing colors. When we did finally talk about it, well, he feared that there was something wrong. How could someone be destined to have more than one true partner? We decided to continue with our lives as we were. In another conversation, we decided that no matter what happened,we would stay by one another’s side.

Gladio nodded along to this information. He didn’t seem all that surprised by the fact that Ignis was tied to Noct not only by his duty as an advisor but by fate as well. "Well, at least I'm not the only one. Does this mean that we shouldn't kiss again?" Gladio asked.

Honestly, the question made Ignis relax. It reminded him of some of the many reasons that made him enjoy his time with Gladio. He knew that he would sit and fret over the logistics later. For now, they could just be together.

Ignis finally looked back to Gladio, "Gods no. If you don't kiss me like that again, I fear I might actually die." Hyperboles weren't exactly Ignis' style, but he thought that if Gladio could joke right now, then maybe he could as well.

Gladio huffed out a laugh through his nose and pulled Ignis in for another, less heated, kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I may be able to get a few more chapters out today or tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets a boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, two updates in one day. I think this is one of my favorite chapters, but I am biased. I love Prompto with all of my heart. Let me know what y'all think!

-Noctis/Prompto: 14-

"Hey there, Prince Noctis," a light-hearted voice called out as Noct walked to his next class. He turned to see one of his classmates running up to him. His name was- honestly, he couldn't remember. Maybe it was because he was distracted by how the kid looked like the embodiment of sunshine. The one thing that Noctis was sure of was the fact that he definitely knew this kid.

"I'm Prompto! Nice to meet you!"

Noctis looked Prompto up and down. He's seen this guy somewhere. "Don't I know you?" He asked in lieu of an actual greeting. Then he swore that Prompto's bright smile faltered for a split second. Or maybe was he just blinded by its beauty?

Prompto just laughed and turned to walk with Noctis to class. Good gods. Why has Noctis not known Prompto his whole life? He looked over to Prompto as they walked and saw the easy smile that came to the blond's face. Prompto looked back at him. Oh no, was he staring?

But then Prompto stopped walking as if he had stepped in sticky tar and could no longer move. Noctis was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed it. Prompto had the most vibrant blue eyes he had ever seen. Noctis' mouth felt dry and he worried that if he tried to say something, he would only choke. Prompto was looking at him in the same way, so Noctis could only guess that he noticed the same thing.

"Holy shit," Noctis finally breathed out.

"Did- Did the everything just, like, change?" Prompto asked.

Noctis nodded a little.

"Wait, like, this is serious. Like that who soulmate stuff I’ve read about online and in magazines? You and I? No, that can't be true. I mean, I just meet you. And you are a- No. No way, dude. It can't be,” Prompto rambled.

Noctis was smiling even though Prompto was throwing insecurities out left and right. "I don't think it has ever been wrong," Noctis said quietly, thinking about Ignis for a moment. Prompto had a lovely pink on his cheeks and it made Noctis smile. "You are really cute. Do you know that?"

Prompto sputtered for a moment. "Stop! You can't just say things like that!" But he was laughing despite his words.

Noctis wasn't exactly one to believe in love at first sight, but how on Eos was he supposed to /not/ love Prompto at first sight? "Hey, I was thinking about going to the arcade after school today. How about we go together?"

"What? Like a date?"

"I mean, if you don't want it to be, then we can just go as buddies," Noct offered with a shrug.

"No- no. I think it would be neat for it to be a date," Prompto said, but Noctis saw the way Prompto cringed at his own words.

"Real neat," he said, teasing lightly. He opened up his school bag to pull out a pen and notebook. He wrote down his number and ripped out the piece, handing it over to Prompto. "Here. Let's get to class. I don't need anyone getting on my case for missing class. Although, I think I have a good reason to miss class today."

Prompto laughed. "Yeah, I think you do too." Nevertheless, Prompto continued walking to their classes.

Noctis tilted his head back to look up at the sky. It was so warm and welcoming. So much like Prompto seemed to be. Blue was such a perfect color for him.

——————

-Noctis: 14 Ignis:16-  
Later that night, Noctis was on his bed playing on his phone when Ignis knocked on the door. "Come in," Noctis said not looking up from his phone. Ignis usually came by to go over Noctis' schedule, make sure he was keeping up was school, and sometimes he would come to just be with Noctis. It wasn't uncommon for the two to just exist together, no need to talk or entertain the other. It was nice.

"Evening, Highness," Ignis greeted as he entered and that was it before he sat down at Noctis' desk and pulled some folders out of his bag. No questions about his day, no statements about meetings he missed because of school. Something was up. Even if they were going just to enjoy each others company, Ignis would quickly get through any business that needed attention. "That bad of a day?" Noctis asked. He locked the screen of his phone and sitting up properly.

Ignis gave a short snort and shook his head. "No, actually. It was a rather good day."

Then what was his deal? "Okay?" Noctis wasn't buying it. "Then what's up?"

Ignis flipped through his papers for a second before setting them down. "How about you tell me about your day first, then we can discuss my day.”

Noctis felt a frown pull at his lips, but it was quickly replaced with excitement, remembering Prompto and his laugh. "Well, I have to tell you something, but promise not to freak out, okay?"

Ignis wasn't sure what to expect but he quirked an eyebrow and nodded. He hadn't seen Noctis look this excited in so long, it couldn't be that bad, could it? "Okay. I promise to keep calm."

Once Noctis was convinced that Ignis was serious about his promise, he grinned. "I made a friend today."

Ignis was happy to hear this. Noctis needed more friends. Although, he wouldn't lie to himself and say that there wasn't a concern deep down that this friendship would end like the others Noct has had. It was so hard for the poor kid to make friends that were genuine in their intentions. "Is that so? I'm happy for you."

"Yeah! His name is Prompto. Iggy, you won't believe it! He smiled and boom! His eyes are the same color as the sky. I knew that the sky is supposed to be pretty or whatever, but it's so much nicer on his face!"

Was that a blush high on Noctis' cheeks? "You made a connection with someone? How wonderful, Noct. But that sounds like it was an instantaneous connection. Are you sure that is what happened?"

Of course, Ignis would be the one to want to make sure that this is real. Noctis couldn't sit any longer. He was on his feet and just a few racing thoughts short of pacing around the room. "I'm positive. One moment he's walking up to me and introducing himself and the next minute, he's smiling and everything is bright and shiny, just like him. After school, we went to the arcade to hang out, and it was so easy to be around him. He didn't act weird because I am a prince. He didn't ask about what it's like to live here or how many fancy cars I will have. He asked me about classes, which teacher sucked the least, what games I play and how I got so good at the games we played at the arcade." Noctis couldn't remember a friend that he has had that didn't find a way to ask about his status in one way or another. And Gods, his eyes were so sincere and open. Noctis knew he had strong feelings for Ignis in someway that he has yet to unpack properly, but those took years to develop. The feeling for Prompto hit him like a wave crashing on the beach and left him breathless and wanting more.

Ignis listened quietly. A small smile pulled at his lips. He was so happy for Noctis. Noct deserved someone that made him to happy. Noctis deserved this happiness and it made Ignis' heart so pleased to see that for Noct.

Noctis took the silence from Ignis as a bad sign. He dropped down to sit on his bed again. "I didn't tell him that you are the reason for springs being so pretty, though. Or the fact, for some damn reason, there are still missing colors."

Ignis moved from his place at the desk to sit next to Noct on his bed. "It appears that this is becoming a pattern."

Noctis looked up to Ignis with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"Well, as we are being open right now, I feel that I should tell you that I may have made a soul connection today as well."

Noctis stared at Ignis for a moment and laughed, "Hey, this was supposed to be my moment. You can't just steal it," he teased. "So? Are you gonna tell me who it is?" Noct asked, elbowing at Ignis' side.

Ignis looked down at his hands, remembering the feeling of Gladio's face in them and the feeling of their lips pressed together.

"Gladiolus," he finally admitted.

"Really?! Gladio is your soulmate? Honestly, I'm glad it finally happened. You two seemed to dance around each other all of the time. Okay, out with it. How did it happen?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Noct," Ignis deadpanned but laughed at the reaction he received from Noctis.

"You two kissed? Hell yeah, Iggy!"

Ignis rolled his eyes. "He also mentioned that it seemed like there were still colors that he couldn't see. And even after connecting with him and you, I must admit that your description of the sky would be the closest I've come to know it’s true hues. At the very least, you and I still have one soul connection to make. Who knows how many Gladio will have. Did Prompto mention anything?"

Noctis shook his head, still trying to process the idea that someone else would have multiple soul connections and that it wasn't just a twisted curse meant for Ignis and him.

"Well, then maybe you are his only soul mate," Ignis concluded.

"That's not very fair to him," Noctis said quietly.

"While I think you should be honest with him, I understand the relationship we have. Enjoy your time with him, but let him know the truth. I don't know who your other connections will be with, but please know that I just want your happiness, alright?"

Noctis was quiet for a moment. He really did love Ignis for everything that made him Ignis. "Well, I better hear about you and Gladio going on a date or I will have to step in with a royal decree that you go on one, as Prince."

Ignis smiled and patted Noctis' shoulder before getting up to return to the desk and look over the papers. "Do you have homework that you should be focusing on?"

Noctis groaned and flopped back on his bed.

——————

Noctis and Prompto sat in a corner booth at an old diner just outside of downtown Insomnia. They split a basket of fries and each had a milkshake. It was the perfect cliché date and Noctis loved every minute. He felt like a normal teen. Although, Ignis did have to come up with a lie to help get Noctis out of any responsibilities he may have had on this Saturday afternoon.

"Dude, how are you such a high level in Kings Knight?" Prompto asked while poking at his phone screen.

Noctis shrugged and ate another fry. "I play with Specs and Gladio. It's helpful to have a team. You've gotten pretty far playing on your own. Here, when we all get together, I will have them add you. You'll level up in no time."

Prompto looked at Noctis with big blue eyes of amazement and wonder. Noctis was willing to be that those eyes will eventually get him in trouble if Prompto tries to pull a puppy dog beg. "Aw! You'd do that for me? You really are the best." Prompto put his phone down and clasped his hands together and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh gods, what ever did I do to deserve such a blessing?" He asked dramatically, but he couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing.

Noctis snorted out a laugh at the dramatics. Prompto was so full of life and excitement and it was exactly what Noctis needed. Then his thoughts drifted to the fact that he has thought something similar about Ignis being exactly what he needed as well. Though, the two had completely different reasons for being so important to Noctis. A pang of guilt followed this thought. What if he really was Prompto's only connection? He needed to say something. Noctis knew that he and Ignis weren't exactly together but that's partly because they had been children. They had a silent agreement that there was no need to rush things. They had forever to be together. So, there was never anything mentioned if there had been a few times that they held hands before a nerve-wracking meeting or late nights holding one another when life became overwhelming. Ignis had the advantage of Gladio knowing Noctis rather well himself, so there was never any jealousy that came from him. Noctis just requested that he gets the gossip, even if that meant he had to go to Gladio for it, and that usually meant that he had to beat him in the training room or properly warp where he planned to in order to get any information. Needless to say, he didn't always get the details.

But Prompto. He was completely separated from the inner workings of Noctis' other friends. Would he understand that Ignis is part of the package even if Ignis said he didn't mind Noctis solely dating Prompto? Would he think that Noctis was cheating on him even if soul connections were entirely out of his hand?

"Eos to Noctis," Prompto said and waved his hand in front of Noctis.

"Shit, sorry, man," Noctis straightened himself and shook his head a little, hoping it would help clear his head.

"You alright?" Prompto asked softly. "I know we've only known each other for a few months but we are meant to be, stated specifically by the gods, you can talk to me about anything. I promise I won't even laugh." He held out his pinky to prove just how serious he was about not laughing.

Noctis looked at the pinky for a moment as the words went through his brain a second time. Noctis realized that he would probably trust Prompto with his life. He wrapped his pinky around Prompto's to accept the promise. "It's just, I've got some stuff on my mind. Some stuff that I probably should have told you a while ago."

Prompto seemed to go ridged at that comment. Anxiety obviously overtaking the poor thing. "W-well, I'm all ears."

Noctis didn't want to be the one to make Prompto so nervous, but he needed to tell the truth. "Well, obviously, we are meant to be together. It's so obvious to me, Prompto, it's so easy to be around you. You are so great."

"But?" Prompto said cautiously.

"But…" Noctis continued slowly. "You weren't the first person that I connected with, and judging by the fact that some things look like they did before, I would have to assume that you aren't the last."

Prompto's eyes went wide and he didn't say anything for a long minute. Noctis was about to open his mouth and ramble on but Prompto finally spoke. "Dude… I thought I was just- I dunno, broken or cursed or something."

Noctis wasn't sure if he wanted to cry out in relief that he wasn't the only one of the pair or cry in heartache that Prompto could ever think he was any less than perfect. "I used to think the same thing. At first, I thought the color would slowly fill in, but it never did."

Noctis could tell that Prompto wasn't sure how he felt about this information. "So what ended up happening? If you don't mind me asking."

Noctis shook his head. "We were kids, Specs and I connected when he stood up for me one morning. We didn't say anything about it for a couple of years. Both of us afraid to admit anything. Since then, we still haven't done much about it. Although last year, I made him promise to marry me if we end up old and alone."

Prompto chuckled at the thought. "So he wasn't upset when you told him about me?"

"Not at all. Ignis was just surprised it was basically love at first sight." Oh gods did he juat say love? Oh well. "And funnily enough, he connected with Gladio the same day. Gladio knows about the connection Ignis and I have, he doesn't mind. They are dating and that's good enough for him. Gladio also thinks that Ignis isn't his only connection."

Prompto felt a little overwhelmed by all of the information that he had just taken in. "So you and Ignis are soulmates. But you are also mine and he is also Gladio's and there are still pairs that haven't connected? How many people are supposed to be apart of this love web?" Prompto asked, waving a fry around as if it were a marker on a floating sheet of paper. "How would that work?"

Noctis just shrugged and took the fry from Prompto's hand to eat it. "I dunno. We haven't exactly gotten that far yet. Ignis and I agreed that we would have our boyfriends and if anything or anyone else comes up, we will talk about it then."

Prompto looked down at his hands, picking at a piece of skin on the side of his nail. This was a lot for him to take in. "So is that how it will work with us?"

Noctis rested a hand over Prompto's, "If that's what you want. I mean, I get it. If someone comes along and you make another connection. I wouldn't think you are cheating or anything. Just gotta tell me if they are cute afterwards."

Prompto snorted and flipped his hands over to hold Noct's. "I think that could work. But for right now I am happy to get fries and go to arcades with you. If anything should happen, just know I wasn't looking for it."

Noctis felt warm and wanted when Prompto said that he was happy just the two of them. "I am too, Prom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets another boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! There is a very short depiction of violence. Almost a blink and you miss it kind of thing. 
> 
> This chapter was both so fun and so hard to write, I hope you guys still enjoy it.  
> From the way things are going this should be about 8 chapters. I need to add a little more to one and then write Promnis and the OT4 epilogue.

-Noctis: 12 Gladio: 15-

Somedays, Noctis could really annoy the shit out of Gladio. The kid was a spoiled brat who didn't want to put in the effort to act appropriately for a prince. Other days the two were perfectly in sync, throwing easy snarky comments back and forth and using their firey dynamic as a perfect way to push Noctis to his full potential when fighting. Noctis quickly got frustrated when training, especially when it came to not reliably warping or connecting to the armiger. Gladio remembered his father mentioning that Regis has always been able to do so much with hardly any effort, so what was this kid's problem?

After a particularly emotional training session, Ignis told him that there is speculation that Noct's injury is blocking the proper path of his energy and magic. Oh- Well, Gladio felt like an asshole.

He never lightened up on Noctis, but he did have a better understanding of the prince. There was less bickering in and out of training. Gladio also would never forget the day that Iris came by to see Noctis but managed to get herself lost while waiting for him, and Noctis took the heat. Lying and saying that it was his idea. Noctis could be a brat, but he was a good kid deep down. He had a good heart.

——————

-Noctis:18 Gladio:21-

Over the years that Gladio stood by Noctis. The fighting had slowly subsided, but the bickering was endless. Gladio honestly took it as a sign of Noctis' trust. His willingness to speak his mind to someone with Gladio's position and stature was nothing to discredit.

That being said, Ignis soon became a mediator between the two, whether playful bickering or angry threats.

"What the fuck? No, you can't make me do that!"

"Like hell I can. You aren't focused and you're almost done with school. You just need to pass your finals. So, less time at the arcade, more time studying. If you aren't studying, you are training with me," Gladio responded, crossing his arms to prove that he wasn't going to budge on this.

"That sounds like actual hell," Noctis scoffed.

"As if it's not for me too? Look Kid, it's a week and a half and then you can go back to making out with Prompto."

"Oh, we will do more than make out."

Ignis sighed. "Alright, you two, that is enough. Noct, you semester reviews to work on," Ignis cut in.

"Whose side are you on anyway? You are my soulmate and advisor. Aren't you supposed to back me up?" Noctis asked, pretending betrayal.

Ignis would only give him a side-eye.

"Yeah, well he is my soulmate too, and my boyfriend so-" Gladio punctuated his sentence by sticking his tongue out.

"If I go fully gray by 25, I am blaming the two of you," Ignis said coldy as he packed up his things to leave.

"You'd still be hot if you were fully gray," Gladio commented.

"What like a silver fox?" Noctis asked. "Are you into that kind of stuff?"

"Well I'm into Iggy," Gladio shrugged.

"Goodbye," Ignis said and left.

The two left in the room began to laugh until they were crying.

——————

For all that Noctis and Gladio bickered, they also managed to get in all kinds of trouble together. Typically they were only in trouble with Ignis, but that counts just as much as getting in trouble with Cor or the King. They could be a duo from hell if they put their minds together.

"Let's go out and say that it's your birthday," Gladio suggested, eyes still on the page of his book.

Noct furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at Gladio, confused. "But my birthday was months ago. Your birthday just recently happened. Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"Nah, it means that people will sing to you and try to treat you if we go to a club. It will be fun to embarrass you publicly again. I bet Prompto would be in on it if you ask him."

"Well duh, that's because it's a bad idea coming from you and it's Prompto." Noctis paused and pursed his lips. "Here, if you can convince Iggy to join, then I'll do it."

"You're on." Gladio closed his book and pulled out his phone, calling Ignis. "Babe, what if we all go out tonight? - Yeah? - Awesome. We are gonna pretend it's Noct's birthday and see how embarrassed we can make him. - Cool. See you later. Love ya." Gladio hung up the phone and smirked at Noctis.

"Un-fucking-believable."

"He's had to put up with you his whole life, Princess. He is totally down to fuck with you, even if he won't admit it."

——————

The night had gone well. The four of them went to dinner. Noctis' three closest friends laughed loud and easily as their waitress got the whole restaurant to sing to him. Noctis wanted to cry, but the cake that followed made up for it. He faked stabbing Gladio with his fork any time he tried to steal a bite of the cake. After they finished up at the restaurant, Gladio asked what they should do next. Ignis suggested going to a club and Prompto was all in to dance the night away. And dance they did.

It was just past one in the morning when the group began to make their way back to Noctis’ apartment, ready to crash however far they make it into the building. There were bets made that Ignis would manage to shower and find himself in a bed, Gladio would change and crash on the couch, and Prompto and Noctis would be asleep on the floor before they can even kick off their shoes.

"Hey, Prince!" A voice slurred out as the group made their way down the street. Their night of shenanigans had been going well until this point. They all turned to see a man stumbling his way out of a bar. “Yeah, you!"

Noctis was too tired and overstimulated to process what was happening.

“Shouldn’t you be up in your fancy palace and not here with the common folk?!”

“Huh?” Noctis was obviously more than a little confused.

“You don’t know what it’s like to live out here! To have to work for everything you have!” The drunk man let out a scream and charged at Noctis.

Gladio saw that Noctis was frozen in place. “Noct!” He yelled and yanked Noctis out of the way, putting himself in the line of danger. What he hadn’t noticed was just how hunched over the man had been, which meant he was much larger than Gladio initially thought. Gladio had also not seen that the man drew out a knife as he charged.

Gladio’s only thought was protecting Noctis when he felt a searing pain down his face.

Gladio could hear Noctis yelling, Prompto's cry of fear, and that had to be the sound of Ignis finding the bar's security, but his focus was on making sure the man didn't try to come near Noctis again. Fuck, his face hurt and he knew there had to be quite a bit of blood running down. Gladio thinks the man might have been drunk enough to stumble over himself, leaving him vulnerable for the security to step in.

Once the drunk man was handled, Gladio felt the adrenaline leaving his body. He let himself collapse to the ground, leaning against a lamppost. Then he felt Noctis pressing something to his face. It was a crumpled-up shirt. "Damn it, Gladio! You can't just jump in front of a guy with a knife! What if you lose your eye because of this?! All those years training to be a Crownguard and all you could do was jump in front of me?! Nothing else?! That was so fucking stupid." And if Gladio didn't know Noctis so well, he would have thought this was pure anger instead of the fear it was.

"As Shield to the Prince apparent, my job is to protect you. As a Crownsguard my job is to protect the citizens of Insomnia. No way in hell I was gonna fight a drunk citizen. And, hey, you're safe, right?"

Noctis was speechless. Gladio was going to take that as a victory in this moment. He finally opened his eye to see Noct's stupefied face. Then it was Gladio's turn to be speechless. Was this what Ignis and Prompto got to see everyday? His eyes looked like storm clouds rolling in during sunset and gods were they perfect for Noctis.

"No! No. Of course! Okay, I get it. You. Yeah sure. Right now makes perfect sense, but no! Fuck you." Noctis said, using his free hand to jab his finger into Gladio's sternum. "You can't scare me like that and then stare at me with big brown eyes. That is so not fair!" And if Gladio didn't know Noctis as well as he did, he would have thought that this was pure annoyance instead of the relief it was. "I'm so mad at you right now."

"Uh-huh, sure you are, Princess."

Then Noctis leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey guys, Ignis says that- O-oh. Okay. I'll come back-"

——————

Noctis finally found his way to Gladio’s home.

The past few days have rushed past and Noctis had not been able to talk with Gladio properly. There was security meetings, his father's lectures on safety in the city, which yes, he followed all of the proper steps to stay safe, discussions on how to handle the man who attacked Noctis, which, no he was just a drunk man who was probably going through a bad time in his life, do not charge him for assassination's attempts, please just handle this like any other drunken attack.

All of that was on top of the regular schedule of meetings, trainings, and royal tutoring. Noctis was exhausted and was thankful for the few minutes of downtime he had. Noctis spent most of that time talking with Prompto. He wanted to apologize for putting Prompto in that situation and for kissing Gladio like that without any prior warning. Prompto just laughed and said, "Hey man, it's okay. And you don't gotta tell me if he's cute. Cause I met the guy and he's hot."

So, Noctis found himself here, wanting to have some time with Gladio.

The door opened and there was Gladio. Tall, strong, ever-present Gladio, who looked at him with the most heartwarming amber eyes. There was bruising around his left eye, and the cut looked as bad as Noctis remembered it, but there were butterfly bandages along it. Other than that, Gladio seemed like he was doing just fine. Noctis was so thankful. "Hi, Gladio. May I come in? How are you doing?” Honestly, Noctis couldn’t feel any more awkward.

Gladio furrowed his eyebrows at the string of questions. He stepped aside, allowing Noctis to enter. “I’m doing alright. Could be worse, honestly, so I can’t complain.”

Noctis walked in and plopped onto Gladio’s couch. A tired groan surprised Noct in the process. He was so run down.

“Tough week?” Gladio asked, sitting down next to Noctis.

“It’s just been so much. Too many damn questions and too many meetings. All I could think about was checking on you. I am happy to see that you are okay.”

Gladio snorted, “It’s gonna take more than a man with a knife to stop me.”

“I know, I know. Doesn’t mean that I can’t be worried.”

“Sure, but I’m going to tell you that it’s a waste of energy that you obviously don’t have. Look, I’m okay, you are okay, everything is okay. We all know the risk of being out late in that part of the city. It doesn’t mean we are going to live in fear and never had fun. You had fun, right?” Gladio asked. How did he always know how to put things into perspective?

Noctis nodded, “Yeah, I guess I did.” He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, running his hands through his hair.

Gladio quirked an eyebrow at Noctis’ actions, noticing how stressed he seemed. “Okay, this is more than just checking on me, isn’t it?”

Noctis looked up, head in his hands still. “It would be awesome if you guys stopped reading me like a damn book,” Noctis snapped, though there was no real bite to his words. “We haven’t been able to actually talk since that night. I was just thinking..”

“That you want to kiss me again?”

Noct gave Gladio an annoyed side-eye. “Well, yes. But we haven’t talked about any of it. Don’t wanna be selfish or anything.”

Gladio shrugged like it was nothing. “What do you mean? You have been with Ignis and Prompto for, like, ever.”

Noctis sat up straight, “But that’s the thing. Specs and I have been- well, Specs and me. Nothing changed after that day, you know? When Prom and I got together, it was just us and then you two were your own thing. Yeah, some of the lines between all of us are kinda hazy, but we had a good thing going for us.” Noctis sighed, wishing he could better explain the feelings he was having.

“Well, what has Prompto had to say about all of this?”

“When we got together, I told him if he finds his other soulmates that he just had to tell me if they are cute. I understand that this is all some weird joke the gods have decided to play, so I just go with it.” He looks over to Gladio, “But even after four years, he still feels like the outlier with us and I don’t want him to feel less than, you know? So I am happy to keep all of my attention on him. But then that night. I just, I was so scared that something awful would happen to you. And then we were kissing. I just felt like I betrayed him somehow.”

Gladio leaned back on the couch, resting an arm across the back. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Noctis’ brain finally came to a screeching halt. “He said that I didn’t need to tell him if you were cute or not because he already knows that you are stupidly hot.”

Gladio snorted out a laugh. “That sounds like he would be okay with this. But that is also a decision for you to make. Talk with him if you aren’t sure, but it sounds to me like he knew what he was getting into.”

“I think it is just the three of you.” He said after a few moments. “No more of that gross gray where it doesn’t belong.” He chuckled to himself. “I guess it makes sense that it’s the three of you.”

Gladio dropped his hand onto Noctis’ back and rubbed a few firm circles on Noctis’ back. “Yeah, I’ll say.”

“Shit, I haven’t even asked you about this. What do you want from all of this?”

Gladio gave Noctis an easy smile, “For you to be happy. I mean, yeah, the chance to kiss your stupid pouty face again would be great, but if you aren’t comfortable with that, then that’s okay. I will always be by your side. Destined by fate two from two sides. There’s no way you are gonna get rid of me.”

It was Noctis’ turn to smile so easily, all of his walls broken down. He stood and kissed Gladio’s cheek. “Sounds like you gotta woo me, Big Guy,” he said teasingly.

“What protecting you from that guy wasn’t wooing you enough?” He asked with a scoff.

“That does make a strong argument for you, but remember I’m a prince. It’ll take more than that.”

“All Prompto had to do was smile at you and he got you. Why do I gotta fight for you?”

“Have you seen Prompto smile?” Noctis asked as he headed for the door.

“Fair enough.” He dropped his head to the back of the couch and looked over at Noct. “Oh, by the way, this is just my two cents, but you should totally kiss Iggy at some point. It should be a sin how good he is at that.”

Noctis nodded once and opened the door. “I’ll keep that in mind. See you later, Gladio.” Noctis left with plenty to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets his shit together. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double post? Yeah, I am so excited to get this chapter out. It might be my favorite. Let me know what yall think

-Noctis:18 Ignis:20-

Noctis left Gladio’s apartment with racing thoughts. He pulled out his phone and decided to message Prompto. Prompto always knew how to make Noctis feel better.

Noctis [3:46 PM] Just stopped by Gladio’s. He's doing better. Think it’s gonna scar tho

PromProm [3:49 PM] Oh no, just another thing to make him look even more hot. What are we to do?

Noctis [3:51 PM] While you aren’t wrong, it still makes me feel bad. Just a reminder that he got hurt because of me

PromProm [3:52 PM] Dude, that’s like his life’s purpose. Protecting you and what not.  
PromProm [3:53 PM] Kay but you gotta spill, or I guess you don’t have to but I’m nosy  
PromProm [3:54 PM] Did you guys talk about being soulmates? What happened?

Noctis [3:59 PM] You really are nosy. Yeah we did kinda talk. IDK man. He said that he just wants me happy. If that means we kiss or whatever then okay, if not then okay.

PromProm [4:01 PM] And? What do you want to do?

Noctis [4:02 PM] Fuck IDK.  
Noctis [4:02 PM I told him to woo me. I’ll figure it out from there

PromProm [4:04 PM] That’s really romantic and kinda hot???

Noctis [4:04 PM] How?

PromProm [4:05 PM] Have you seen yourself and him? Hot.

Noctis [4:07] You are ridiculous. You're okay with it?

PromProm [4:08 PM] Course I am dude! He’s your soulmate too. Just don’t forget about lil ole me over here

Noctis [4:09 PM] I could never  
Noctis [4:10 PM] He told me I should kiss Ignis. Apparently he’s good at it

PromProm [4:12 PM] If you do, you should totally tell me about it

Noctis [4:14 PM] Get your own soulmates

PromProm [4:15 PM] 😜 let me live vicariously through you. JK JK…. unless

Noctis [4:16 PM] I’m breaking up with you.

PromProm [4:17 PM] You are so mean

Noctis [4:25 PM] I love you, babe. Wish me luck. I think I’m going to kiss Ignis today?

PromProm [4:27 PM] You got this!!

Noctis returned to his apartment and dropped his phone on the table. How was he going to do this? Is this even what he wanted? Ignis had always been there for him. He was Noctis’ first line of defense from the world and his own emotions. Ignis represented safety and security for Noctis. When Noctis felt lost, he would return to Ignis like he was following the North Star. He couldn’t remember a time without Ignis by his side and he never wanted to imagine a future without him. He didn’t want to think of a day that he wouldn’t see the little furrow in Ignis’ brow when he was focused on something like a report or chopping a particularly odd-shaped vegetable that Noctis would surely push to the edge of his plate. Or the day that he wouldn’t see Ignis’ satisfied smile when he manages to surprise Prompto with a particularly good quip or joke. Ignis was his first friend and seemingly the first person to recognize that Noct was only human despite his status.

Oh fuck. He’s been in love this whole time, hasn’t he?

Noctis groaned at the sudden realization burying his head in his hands. Why had he not noticed this before? If he were to guess, it probably had to do with the fact that they grew up together and emotions can be so confusing on top of all of the other pressure he had as a kid and teen.

Did Ignis feel the same?

What if he didn’t? What if Ignis was just being kind to him? What if Ignis felt burdened by his connection to Noctis through his position and then through his soul? What if Noctis fucks up everything he has with Ignis?

Yeah, he was one hundred percent head over heels for Ignis.

Fuck.

Noctis tried to think of how he could manage to one: busy himself so he would stop fretting about what he was about to do and two: find an appropriate way to get Ignis’ attention and start the conversation that they were bound to have.

He looked over at the kitchen that he never uses, well there have been a few times but they weren’t always successful meals. Noctis remembered that, while Ignis might usually cook for him and his friends, it wasn’t Ignis’ favorite pastime. Ignis just wanted to make sure that everyone eat properly. What, with the way Noctis preferred food he purchased fully cooked, Gladio’s love of cup noodles, and the fact that Prompto usually had to cook just about any meal that he ate. It made complete sense that Ignis would feel that way. Gods, Ignis was so considerate.

There had to be a cookbook somewhere in this kitchen, right? He could follow a recipe if he actually tried. Right?

“Aha!” Noctis said as he pulled a book out of a cabinet filled with things he didn’t remember putting in there. The next thing he needed to do was find a recipe that he could manage to make and that he had the right ingredients to create. He then got to work, completely losing track of time as he did.

Noctis hadn’t quite finished the meal when he heard his front door unlocking and opening. “Good evening, your highness,” Ignis greeted as he shut the door behind himself.

“Hey Iggy,” Noctis replied, trying to act like his heart wasn’t pounding in his chest. How had he never noticed this feeling? He was so excited and so nervous to see Ignis. He just wished that he had finished cooking and setting the table before Ignis arrived. “How was your day? Any less stressful?”

“Oh,” Ignis breathed out, “Every day is stressful. The real question to be asked is which flavor of stress was chosen for me today.”

Noctis chuckled a little, and man, he finally stopped to think about the fact that Ignis could have just gone home today. There was nothing that he would need to brief Noctis on just yet and the next few days were just training for Noctis. Yet here Ignis was, returning to Noctis’ apartment like that was the only place he could be, possibly as if he would rather come here than his own apartment. He even had a wonderfully handsome boyfriend that he could go to unwind with, but here his is, at Noctis' apartment.

“Noct?” Ignis asked, and then Noctis realized that Ignis had been speaking to him and he completely didn’t hear it. “What exactly are you doing?” Ignis asked. Noctis had to assume by the tone in Ignis’ voice it was the second time he asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m making dinner.” He held up the wooden spoon he had been using as proof to his statement.

Ignis shrugged off his jacket and driving gloves then approached Noctis. “I suppose it is. Perhaps that was the wrong question.” He placed the back of his hand on Noctis’ forehead, “Hm, no fever. And you are very much so the Noctis I know and not an imposter,” he said aloud as if he were working through different hypothesis as to come up with an explanation for Noctis cooking. Noctis felt heat high on his cheeks and he just hoped they didn’t color to betray him. Ignis would see it perfectly this close up. “What have you done wrong that you feel the need to cook for me?” Ignis settled on and Noctis knew Ignis well enough to know that the question was only half serious.

Noctis rolled his eyes and stepped away to focus on the food. If he looked a the wonderfully speckled green of Ignis’ eyes any longer, he might use combust. “What? Can’t I just be nice and make you dinner? You cook for me all of the time and this week has been an ongoing nightmare. Just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Ignis took a long moment to analyze the situation and Noctis’ words before letting out a little sigh. “Very well, though I am still skeptical of your motives. But I will not be so ignorant as to deny a meal. One that smells wonderful at that.” He sat down at the dining room table.

Noctis had to do everything in his power to not go weak at the knees just for that. He cleared his throat. “I stopped by Gladio’s today. He’s looking better than before.”

“I saw him last night. He said he hopes it scars because it will look ‘Badass’.” Ignis shook his head with a fond smile. “I assured him that he would look that way whether it did or not.”

Noctis could believe that would be something that Gladio would say. “Yeah, you don’t get to be as big as his is and look like that and then not look badass.”

Ignis hummed a little sound of agreement as he pulled out a folder from his bag, ever the one to keep on top of his work

You should totally kiss Iggy at some point.

He held the spoon a little tighter as he tasted the food. It wasn’t horrible to Noctis’ surprise. He even begrudgingly made sure that there were vegetables that Ignis liked in this meal. Okay, now it just needed to cook down for a little longer. He just needed to turn down the burner and set the table. Noctis pulled out plates, silverware, napkins, and glasses, arranging them on the table as Ignis would on a night that they had reason not to go buffet style with dinner.

Ignis moved his things from the table as Noctis moved about the kitchen, readying them for dinner. He then made a tsk noise as Noctis walked past him once more to get the napkins from the counter. “The reason we own aprons is so that we do not ruin clothing as we cook,” Ignis reminded as he caught Noctis by the shirt to inspect the stain setting into the cloth.

Noctis almost tripped at the sudden grip on his shirt. Of course, he would never actually hit the ground with Ignis around. Ignis was quick to his feet, hands securely on Noctis’ arm and torso to keep him upright. “Perhaps I was incorrect in assuming you aren’t feeling under the weather. Are you alright, Noct?”

All of Noctis’ nerves were on end. He almost warped out of Ignis’ grip but that would have required more brain cells than he had at the given moment. His eyes were wide and all he could think of was Gladio saying that he should kiss Ignis. So he did. He kissed Ignis without another thought in his mind.

Ignis made a noise of surprise but held Noctis tighter and kissed back like that was the only thing on his mind as well.

When they pulled away, Noctis realized that he had been worried for absolutely no reason. Ignis was looking at him like he was the only person in the entire world. And at that moment, it was true. “I can’t believe I waited so long to do that.”

Ignis cupped Noct’s cheek and ran his thumb softly over Noctis’ lower lip, a smile on his own. “I have to agree with you.” Then his smile fell to a frown. “What is that smell?”

Noctis furrowed his brows in confusion, then he smelled it as well. He looked to the stove and saw that he never turned down the burner. “Fuck!” He ran over to the stove and cut off the fire. He ran his hands through his hair frustratedly and groaned. “I worked so hard on this and it’s ruined. I just wanted to do something nice for you and I fucked it up.”

Ignis stepped up next to Noctis and wrapped an arm around his waist, looking at the burnt food in the pan. “Darling, I appreciate the effort. I promise. We both got a little- Distracted. How does ordering take out sound?”

Noctis leaned into Ignis side as he poked at the food with the spoon. “Sounds like a lovely idea,” he replied, doing his best posh accent, which earned him a snort from Ignis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets another boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter. I wanted to make sure this actually got out, that way I have to actually write the next chapter and not read over this one a bunch. Once again, hope yall enjoy this! Let me know what you think.

-Prompto: 19 Gladio: 22-

Prompto [7:50 PM] Heya! Do you think we could meet up sometime?

Gladio [7:54 PM] Yeah, sure. What for?

Prompto [7:56 PM] Mm thinkin about signing up for the Crownsguard and wanted to talk to you about it. Get a good idea for what I am getting myself into

Gladio [7:59 PM] Oh? Yeah alright. Doing anything Saturday around 1?

Prompto [8:00 PM] I should be finished up my shift then, yeah sure.

Gladio [8:01 PM] Cool. See you then.

And that was that. Prompto felt a bubble of anxiety in his chest. It was most likely because he was going to be talking to Gladio about such a serious thing. Joining Crownsgaurd is a big life decision at all. He was glad that Noctis wasn't around. Noct would probably say something like, 'oh, it's totally because you have big heart eyes for Gladio.' Which is so not true! Gladio is just very handsome. No one can blame Prompto for looking. Gladio is also very kind, considerate, and smart. Fine, maybe Prompto did admire Gladio. Sue him.

—————— 

"Hey Blondie," Prompto heard from behind him on the bench he found. They had agreed to meet at one of the gardens at the Citadel.

Gladio walked in front of Prompto and rested a hand on his hip. "So, you want to join Crownsguard? What makes you think you are up to that challenge?"

Prompto suddenly felt very insecure about his decisions. He knew that Gladio wasn't trying to make him second guess himself, but that was just what he did. "Well, I've been running every day for like six years, so my stamina is pretty good. I don't have much fighting skills, but I learn very quickly."

Gladio nodded once and stepped back away from the bench. "Try to hit me."

"W-what?" Prompto asked, surprised.

"Try to hit me. I'll be able to tell you if you have any chance in Crownsguard."

Prompto blinked once more before he got up and made an attempt to charge at Gladio. Obviously, the older man easily dodged Prompto's attack. Gladio changed from defense to offense and Prompto barely managed to avoid Gladio's fist. He did trip over himself, though he caught himself before he could hit the ground.

The two went on like this for a while. Prompto found himself keeping a distance from Gladio, so he had time to watch and plan his next move.

Eventually, they both sat down on the bench to catch their breath. "You've got potential, kid. Let me think of some weapons for you to try out; see which one works best for you."

Prompto would be lying if he said that the comment Gladio made had him feeling a swell of pride in his chest. It meant so much to have someone like Gladio see potential in him. "Okay, that sounds great."

Gladio looked at Prompto for a moment. "Now, tell me, why do you want to join Crownsguard?"

"Well, I need a real job now that I've graduated high school, and if I am going to be around Noct, I might as well be able to protect him."

"But that's what I am for," Gladio mentioned. "Iggy is trained as well."

"Yeah, but there are times that it's just Noct and me. I wouldn't know how to react if someone came running at Noctis with a knife. I can also be pretty clumsy. I don't want that to end up being a reason that Noct gets hurt either." Prompto could feel all of the words wanting to spill out of his mouth, but he wouldn't let them. Not here, not now. Not in front of Gladio.

"Prompto, you're a good kid. You aren't going to get Noctis hurt," Gladio replied and Prompto could tell that Gladio was trying to ease his worries.

It didn't. Prompto felt overwhelmed by the confidence that Gladio had in him. He tugged at the leather band around his wrist. "That's easy for you to say. You had to have been hand-carved by the gods. The Archean, if I had to guess. You are also an Amicitia, there is no way you come from a family like that and are just normal." Prompto scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hell, I'm hardly average. I don't come from some royal family. I didn't have any form of training other than the time in middle school when the gym coaches tried to teach us karate." Prompto sighed, leaned back against the bench, and let his head fall back so he could look at the big blue sky that made him feel so small. So much for not spilling his heart out. "I'm a nobody next to you guys and I don't understand why Noct and I are soulmates, especially with you and Ignis being in his life. I don't even know why he decided to give me a chance back then."

That was the moment that Prompto realized he let out one thing he had never told anybody. He loved Noctis with all of his heart, but he was always so scared that one-day Noct would decide that fate was wrong and leave Prompto. "I just don't know how I could ever compare," he added quietly.

Gladio was silent.

Prompto finally managed to get himself to steal a look at Gladio. Oh, gods, he looked angry. He agreed, didn't he?

"You are so smart and so fucking stupid. How is that even possible?"

That reaction shocked Prompto. "H-huh?"

"You are not a 'nobody', Prom. You are a bright, energetic, smart person. You can empathize with people so easily. I've never met someone who knows as much about machinery as you do. Noctis became a happier person when you came crashing into his life. Obviously, you don't see it, but you have been so much good for him. You are a good influence on him, no matter what Ignis says. Even then, he is just teasing." Gladio playfully elbowed Prompto. "You are so much more than you think. I don't understand how you can't see this. You are so positive and caring to everyone else, but you put yourself down like this," Gladio stated but it still sounded like he was confused. "Why?"

"I don’t know?" Prompto said with a shrug. "You guys are all so great. I don't want anyone to feel like I do."

"Don't you think that you don't deserve this either? Prom, you are a good friend and you deserve to be as happy as you make all of us."

Prompto gave Gladio a small smile. "Thanks, Gladio. I'll try to remember that."

Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto's shoulders, "You're doing good, Kid."

Prompto ducked his head down and nodded a little. He was lucky to have a friend like Gladio. Gladio could be brash and let his anger get the best of him from time to time, but he was also a strong presence that could easily calm Prompto. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth from the sun and Gladio's arm. Gladio made a noise.

Prompto remembered where he was and opened his eyes.

Oh.

Prompto instantly felt cold, then quickly, his face became hot.

The path that led past the bench they were sitting on was now a different color. Had dirt always been that color? The trunks of the trees were now much more lively than the gray they had been. People walking by had hair colors he had never seen properly before. Prompto finally turned to look at Gladio, and sure enough, he did too.

Most importantly, he had warm earthy eyes that made Prompto feel small and safe. 

"Woah! Woah, woah!" Prompto finally said. "No way! You and me? But I didn't- Is this real?"

Gladio was preoccupied looking out at the sky, but he chuckled at Prompto's questions and held him tighter. "Can't believe you are surprised. I just told you that we are all lucky to know you, yet you are still confused right now?" He asked, but his tone was light and teasing. Gladio looked at Prompto with a smile. "Guess we should tell the others, huh?" He pressed a quick kiss to Prompto's temple. "Hm, but for right now, I want to keep you to myself." Gladio grinned. "If you don't mind."

If Prompto made an embarrassingly high-pitched noise, Gladio didn't say anything about it. "Nope. Don't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far! I have almost all of the chapters finished. The last pairing I need is Promnis and then an epilogue, so updates shouldn’t take long.  
> If you have any thoughts or reactions that would really help motivate me to finish this


End file.
